up_frontfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishihara Kaori
|birthplace = Chiba, Japan |bloodtype = A |height = 153cm |genre = J-pop |occupation = Singer, voice actress, model |active = 2008-Present |agency = UP-FRONT STYLE (2008-2011) Style Cube (2011-2013; 2017-present) Sigma Seven (2013-2017) |label = KING RECORDS (2010-2017) Pony Canyon (2018-present) |acts = HAPPY! STYLE, , YuiKaori, , }}Ishihara Kaori (石原夏織) is an idol, voice actress, singer, and model managed by Style Cube. She was formerly part of UP-FRONT STYLE and HAPPY! STYLE from 2008 to 2011. She was also a former member of from 2011 to 2013, as well as a member of the idol duo YuiKaori alongside Ogura Yui until the duo disbanded in 2017. In March 2018, she made her solo artist debut with the label Pony Canyon. Profile *'Name:' Ishihara Kaori (石原夏織) *'Birth date:' August 6, 1993 (age 20) *'Birth place:' Chiba, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 153 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Leo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'YuiKaori Member Color: ' Blue *'Groups:' ** (2009) **YuiKaori (2010–2017) ** (2011) ** (2011–2013) *'Skills:' Waking up early, dancing *'Hobbies:' Reading comics, singing *'Favorite Food:' chocolate, ice cream, noodles, *'Favorite Animals:' Cats & dogs *'Disliked Food:' Minced fish *'Current Obsession:' English Discography Albums *2018.11.14 Sunny Spot Singles *2018.03.21 Blooming Flower *2018.07.11 Ray Rule *2019.07.17 TEMPEST *2019.11.13 Face to Face Live DVDs *2019.04.17 Ishihara Kaori 1st LIVE Sunny Spot Story Solo Songs For the list of her character songs, please see her * ( cover) * (StylipS cover) * (StylipS cover) * (StylipS cover) Group Songs For the list of her character songs, please see her *2012 Jersey-Bu Tamashi! (ジャージ部魂!) (Ishihara Kaori, Seto Asami and Kayano Ai) (Rinne no Lagrange Season 2 Ending Theme) *2012 Heavenly Lover (Ishihara Kaori, Sakura Ayane, Taketatsu Ayana, Ogame Asuka, Hidaka Rina) (Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imouto ga Iru! Ending Theme) Discography Participated In Albums= ;Team DEKARIS * ;YuiKaori *Puppy *Bunny *Bright Canary *Y&K (Best Album) ;StylipS * * |-|Singles= ;YuiKaori *Our Steady Boy *Futari / VIVIVID PARTY! *HEARTBEAT ga Tomaranai! *Shooting Smile *Kimi no YELL *Wake Up!! *Shiny Blue *LUCKY DUCKY!! *Intro Situation *NEO SIGNALIFE *Ring Ring Rainbow!! *Promise You!! ;StylipS * * * ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers * Works Anime *2009–2010 Yumeiro Patissiere (夢色パティシエール) (as Clara Hunt; Estragon) *2010 Kaichou wa Maid-sama! (会長はメイド様!) (as Ayuzawa Suzuna) *2010 Planzet (プランゼット) (as Akejima Koyomi) *2011 Aria the Scarlet Ammo (緋弾のアリア) (as Reki) *2011 Double-J (だぶるじぇい) (as Toba Yutaka) *2011 Mayo Chiki! (まよチキ!) (as Milk) *2012 Rinne no Lagrange (輪廻のラグランジェ) (as Kyono Madoka) *2012 Ano Natsu de Matteru (あの夏で待ってる) (as Tanigawa Kanna) *2012 High School DxD (ハイスクールD×D) (as Murayama) *2012 Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A (咲-Saki-阿知賀編 episode of side-A) (as Ryūka Shimizudani) *2012 Rinne no Lagrange: Komogawa Days (輪廻のラグランジェ 鴨川デイズ) (OAV) (as Kyono Madoka) *2012 Rinne no Lagrange Season 2 (輪廻のラグランジェ season2) (as Kyono Madoka) *2012 Muv Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse (マブラヴ オルタネイティヴ トータル・イクリプス) (as Yifei Tsui) *2012 Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imouto ga Iru! (この中に１人、妹がいる！) (as Tsuruma Konoe) *2012 Dakara Boku wa, H ga Dekinai. (だから僕は、Hができない。) (as Okura Mina) *2012 Kokoro Connect (ココロコネクト) (as Kurihara Yukina) *2012 Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (マギ) (as Aladdin) *2012 Campione! (カンピオーネ!) (as Metis) *2013 AKB0048 next stage (as Himeko) *2013 Aikatsu! (アイカツ!) (as Otoshiro Seira) *2013 Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation (超次元ゲイム ネプテューヌ) (as Ram) *2013-2017 Teekyu (てーきゅう) (as Kondo Udonko) *2013 The "Hentai" Prince and the Stony Cat. (変態王子と笑わない猫。) (as Azuki Azusa) *2013 Yuyushiki (ゆゆ式) (as Kouhai A) *2013 Nagi-Asu: A Lull in the Sea (凪のあすから) (as Hisanuma Sayu) *2013 Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (マギ) series (as Aladdin) *2013 Strike the Blood (ストライク・ザ・ブラッド) (as Florestina Avrora) *2014 Z/X Ignition (as Yuzuriha Misaki) *2014 Cross Ange (クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) (as Rosalie) *2014 Girl Friend Beta (ガールフレンド（仮）) (as Hazuki Yuzuko) *2015 Baby Steps Season 2 (ベイビーステップ) (as Shimizu Aki) *2015 Gatchaman Crowds insight (ガッチャマン クラウズ インサイト) (as Misudachi Tsubasa) *2015 Castle Town Dandelion (城下町のダンデライオン) (as Sakurada Kanade) *2015 Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya (終わりのセラフ) (as Inoue Rika) *2015 ULTRA SUPER ANIME TIME (as Supica) *2016 Kamisama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama (かみさまみならい ヒミツのここたま) (as Sakurai Nozomi) *2016 Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate (カードファイト!! ヴァンガードG ストライドゲート編) (as Lisa Ferris) *2017 Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (小林さんちのメイドラゴン) (as Magatsuchi Shouta) *2017 Schoolgirl Strikers (スクールガールストライカーズ Animation Channel) (as Miyama Tsubame) *2017 AKIBA'S TRIP -THE ANIMATION- (as Boss) *2018 Iroduku: The World in Colors (色づく世界の明日から) (as Tsukishiro Hitomi) *2018 Senran Kagura SHINOVI MASTER -Tokyo Youma-hen- (閃乱カグラ SHINOVI MASTER -東京妖魔篇-) (as Yozakura) *2018 Sword Art Online: Alicization (ソードアート・オンライン アリシゼーション) (as Schtrinen) *2019 Mini Toji (みにとじ) (as Setouchi Chie) *2019 Demon Lord, Retry! (魔王様、リトライ!) (as Luna Elegant) *2020 Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story (マギアレコード 魔法少女まどか☆マギカ外伝) (as Minami Rena) ;OVA *2013-2016 Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (コードギアス 亡国のアキト) (as Alice Shaing) *2015 Senran Kagura ESTIVAL VERSUS OVA (閃乱カグラ ESTIVAL VERSUS -水着だらけの前夜祭-) (as Yozakura) ;Anime Films *2016 Pop in Q (ポッピンQ) (as Ruchia) *2017 Digimon Adventure tri. (デジモンアドベンチャーtri.) (as Bakumon) *2018 Kaijuu Girls (Black) (怪獣娘(黒)～ウルトラ怪獣擬人化計画～) (as Nova) ;Dubbing *2010 Planzet (プランゼット) (as Akejima Koyomi) Video Games *2011-2014 Hyperdimension Neptunia (超次元ゲイム ネプテューヌ) (as Ram) *2012 Mugen Souls (圧倒的遊戯 ムゲンソウルズ) (as Welsh Cocott) *2013 Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (ディスガイア D2) (as Sicily) *2013 Exstetra (エクステトラ) (as Shiho) *2013 Fairy Fencer F (フェアリーフェンサーエフ) (as Tiara) *2013 Mugen Souls Z (圧倒的遊戯 ムゲンソウルズZ) (as Welsh Cocott) *2013 Senran Kagura SHINOVI VERSUS (閃乱カグラ SHINOVI VERSUS -少女達の証明-) (as Yozakura) *2013 Sorcery Saga: Curse of the Great Curry God (〜聖魔導物語〜) (as Punii) *2013 Ys: Memories of Celceta (イース セルセタの樹海) (as Carna) *2014 Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (超女神信仰ノワール 激神ブラックハート) (as Tiara) *2014 Dekamori Senran Kagura (デカ盛り 閃乱カグラ) (as Yozakura) *2014 Super Heroine Chronicle (超ヒロイン戦記) (as Reki) *2015 Senran Kagura: ESTIVAL VERSUS (閃乱カグラ ESTIVAL VERSUS -少女達の選択-) (as Yozakura) *2015 Shironeko Project (白猫プロジェクト) (as Enju Shizuku) *2016 Granblue Fantasy (グランブルーファンタジー) (as Juliet) *2017 Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth – Hacker's Memory (デジモンストーリー サイバースルゥース ハッカーズメモリー) (as Wormmon, Sistermon Noir) *2017 Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story (マギアレコード 魔法少女まどか☆マギカ外伝) (as Minami Rena) *2017 Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (ゼノブレイド2) (as Hotaru) Internet ;Net Programs *2012 StylipS Star Seiyuu e no Michi (StylipSスター声優への道!; StylipS: The Road to Becoming Voice-Acting Stars) Photobooks *2012.09.18 YuiKaori (ゆいかおり) Trivia * She is a fan of voice actress/singer Tamura Yukari. * She got the nickname Kyari from middle school friends because she looked like the character Yukari from the manga Paradise Kiss, also called "Caroline" (キャロライン) or "Carrie" (キャリー). External Links *Official Site *Official Blog *Official Style Cube Profile * Category:HAPPY! STYLE Category:StylipS Category:Blood Type A Category:August Births Category:1993 Births Category:Team DEKARIS Category:YuiKaori Category:2008 Additions Category:2011 Departures Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko Category:1st Generation StylipS Category:Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imouto ga Iru! Category:Members from Chiba Category:Leo Category:Members currently attending university Category:Soloist